<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>liminality by Reis_Asher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668609">liminality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher'>Reis_Asher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Scene, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Spoilers, Sex Toys, Trans Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V and Johnny have begun to blur together, oil and water blending in ways they were never supposed to. V realizes he's fallen for Johnny, and Johnny's drawn to V.</p>
<p>Johnny hatches a plan that will let them enjoy a meshing of realities for just one night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/Male V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>liminality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Every time I write a Cyberpunk 2077 fanfic I say "I'm only dabbling - this'll be the last one". Then I write another.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V sat in the rain on Johnny's 'grave'. It wasn't enough. Johnny's body had been discarded here in Night City's oil fields, left to rot in an unmarked shallow grave in the black mud. If he lifted the metal sheets, he knew he might find a bone or two somewhere beneath the tar and grime, but he didn't want to unearth Johnny's physical remains. It felt like sacrilege.</p>
<p>Evidence that Johnny was dead was too much to bear for both of them. Johnny had sobered up, wearing his heart on his sleeve as things came to a head between them. He seemed so alive now, a far cry from the angry man who'd tried to seize control in the beginning.</p>
<p>Johnny came to sit next to him. "Things are confusing sometimes. I don't always know which thoughts are mine and which belong to you."</p>
<p>"Tell me about it." V gripped the edge of the metal sheet. Johnny placed his over top, and V imagined he could feel a presence there, even though Johnny no longer existed in any physical form. It was wishful thinking, nothing more.</p>
<p>But there was no hiding anything when you shared a body. Johnny was onto him. V stared down at his feet, feeling like a sixteen year old girl with a crush instead of Night City's hottest merc. He'd killed dozens, but voicing his feelings to the man living inside him was a step too far. Silence stretched out between them, the rain pattering against his plastic trenchcoat.</p>
<p>"This shouldn't have happened," Johnny said, his voice somber and heavy. "There's only space for one of us. It should be you. My time has passed. I'm willing to fade away."</p>
<p>"I'm not willing to let you," V insisted.</p>
<p>"I was joking with that tattoo," Johnny quipped, in an obvious attempt to inject some humor into a grim situation. V pushed his sleeve up, revealing the Johnny + V heart on his forearm. He didn't remember getting it. When Johnny was driving, he didn't feel a thing.</p>
<p>It would be peaceful, going into the night. Johnny could live in his body. It wasn't perfect, but it was the best he could offer.</p>
<p>"Were you?" It hurt to hear that, but he shouldn't have been surprised. Johnny had laid it on the line when talking about Kerry. He wasn't into men. Johnny Silverhand was straight as an arrow.</p>
<p>"You think I'd get something so kitsch as a declaration of love? I was tryin' to piss you off." Johnny scoffed, shaking his head. "I guess, deep down, I knew how you felt. Thought maybe I was gettin' to be a little too narcissistic in my old age."</p>
<p>V shook his head. "You don't have to soften the blow. It's fine. I know you're not attracted to men. You told me as much."</p>
<p>"No, I'm not attracted to Kerry," Johnny clarified. "Well, maybe just a little. But it was always too fucking complicated. It would have ended in flames."</p>
<p>"It did end in flames. Arasaka Tower flames," V pointed out.</p>
<p>"Guess you're right." Johnny sat with his legs apart, looking down at his now-clasped hands. "You made it clear you didn't agree with my methods, so why? Why fall for me? Ker would drop in your lap, I'm sure. Panam seemed like she was itchin to kiss you."</p>
<p>"Must be your huge cock," V retorted, a smirk forming.</p>
<p>"I see you have exquisite taste." Johnny disappeared and reappeared standing before V, naked, his arms spread wide.</p>
<p>If this was what Johnny really looked like, he was impressive, but V had expected nothing less. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna wrap my lips around an intangible cock with the air stinking of burnt oil." V laughed, trying to cover his arousal. "Such a romantic. No wonder Rogue ditched you."</p>
<p>"Hey." Johnny disappeared and reappeared fully clothed. "That's a low blow."</p>
<p>"Sorry."</p>
<p>"How about we go back to your apartment? It's been a long day and you could use some sleep," Johnny suggested.</p>
<p>"Good idea." V called Johnny's car, running his fingers across the wheel as he drove. Johnny had touched this. Not a ghost—the real man. His body had been in this car, soaked sweat and sex into these seats. He tried not to think about Johnny having sex in this car with groupies. With Rogue. With Ari. Never with him.</p>
<p>Fuck, he should drink when he got home. This chip in his head was really messing with him. He needed to forget that he had it bad for a long-dead rockerboy terrorist before he died for him. For all he knew, this could be part of the plan to make him give up his body so Johnny could get back at Arasaka.</p>
<p>"I'm hurt you think so little of me." Johnny appeared in the passenger seat, leaning up against the window.</p>
<p>"You did try to kill me once," V pointed out.</p>
<p>Johnny stared out of the window. "You're right. Things have changed. You gave me the power to steal your life if you wanted and I handed it back to you."</p>
<p>V grinned. "After a wild night out on the town."</p>
<p>"So I took a few liberties. Who wouldn't, in my place?" V pulled up outside Megabuilding H10 and killed the engine. Johnny disappeared as he made his way through throngs of people. Ads blared at him as he took the elevator up. He opened the door to his apartment, closed it behind him, and leaned against it.</p>
<p>"Close the shades," Johnny said, sitting on the edge of his bed. V didn't argue or ask what he was up to this time. He did as he was told, shutting out the bright neon and activating the low lights in his apartment. "Come lay here next to me."</p>
<p>"That's not what you want," V replied. "I don't need a pity fuck. Or… whatever it is we'd do when we can't even touch."</p>
<p>"You think I'd ever lower myself to a pity fuck? I'm Johnny Silverhand. I could have any man or woman I wanted in this city. I could take over your body right now and prove I've got the charm to do it."</p>
<p>"Okay, okay." V stripped down and climbed into the little cubby where he made his bed. It was strange, being naked in front of Johnny, even though it wasn't the first time. Johnny was looking at him, eyes roving over his body. He reached out to touch, moving his invisible hand over V's hips. V imagined he could feel the whisper of a touch, but it was more painful than pleasurable. Knowing he was falling for someone he could never have.</p>
<p>"What happens if you take half a pill?" Johnny asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know. I never asked. Probably just shortens the duration."</p>
<p>Johnny's gaze locked with his, and V's breath hitched at the intensity he saw displayed there. "Is there any harm in giving it a try?"</p>
<p>V shrugged, trying to remain cool even though he felt like he was drowning in Johnny. "I'm dying anyway, what the hell." He reached for the pill bottle and broke one tablet in half, swallowing it dry.</p>
<p>"Fuck, I feel weird," V rasped. He smoothed his hand down his chest and it felt like a stranger was touching him. Johnny's voice sounded like it was coming out of his mouth along with his own. He was Johnny and he was himself, all at the same time. "Oh, shit," he cursed, spreading his legs. His t-dick was hard and he stroked it between his thumb and forefinger, feeling callouses he didn't have, from playing guitar he didn't play. "Johnny!"</p>
<p>He moved further down, probing his front hole with two fingers. He was rougher and more insistent than he usually was when he masturbated, and he knew that was Johnny's influence. He was wet and groaning as he fucked himself, thrusting up into Johnny's/his touch.</p>
<p>He felt himself get up and go to the couch, and he didn't resist. He had a stash of sex toys underneath, and he pulled them out. He selected a dildo with suction cups on the bottom and stuck it to the coffee table. He didn't even stop to prep it with lubricant before he sank down on it like it was Johnny's cock. Had he even chosen it, or had that been Johnny, like all this was him in some way?</p>
<p>"Fuck," V groaned, riding the dildo like his life depended on it, like Johnny was really underneath him and he was getting fucked. He rubbed hands down his flat chest like he was worshipping it, delighting in Johnny's/his feather-light whisper of a touch. He went back to rubbing his t-dick as he/Johnny forced himself to take the dildo harder and faster. Every gasp sounded like Johnny, every whimper sounded like him until he didn't care to delineate between the two. They were one in every way that mattered, in the only way they could. Merged as one being, two souls literally coming together.</p>
<p>V threw his head back as he came hard enough to see spots in his eyes. He pulled himself off the dildo, feeling like he'd been fucked by Johnny for real. He was dripping like he was full of Johnny's seed, moisture trickling down the inside of his thighs. He was sure it was Johnny who reached down and wiped some off, bringing his finger to his mouth and sucking it clean.</p>
<p>The reality of their situation struck him as the Relic took hold of him post-orgasm, nausea rising in his gut as his body tried to reject the intrusion of the chip, of Johnny inside him. He reached for the antidote pill and swallowed it just before he fell off the table, blacking out as he hit the floor.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When V woke, Johnny was kneeling over him, a look of concern etched into his features. "You all right, V?"</p>
<p>V reached up, and his hand clipped right through Johnny, reminding him that he wasn't really there with a stab of disappointment. "I've felt better, but it was worth it." V pulled himself to a sitting position. "Fuck, that was intense."</p>
<p>"I'll say." Johnny licked his lips, a distance forming in his eyes. "We can't do it again, V."</p>
<p>"Why not? Wasn't it good for you?"</p>
<p>"Look at you. The Relic's killing you faster this way. I won't let that happen." Johnny clenched his hands into fists as V reached for the bottle. "I know I can't stop you, but…"</p>
<p>"It's all right," V said. "I won't go against your wishes." He let go of the bottle, wondering if Johnny was right, if he was dying more quickly every time he gave Johnny the reins. Someday soon he might take a pill and never come back, no matter how many of the other drugs Johnny took to try and counter it.</p>
<p>Maybe he could be all right with that, if Johnny could bring himself to accept it. Someone had to let go. They couldn't exist in this liminal state forever, but part of V never wanted it to end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>